Hiei's secret journal
by Hiei Shinamura
Summary: Find out the feelings of a fire youkay who thought to be cruel and heartless. PLease R & R. The chapters will be very short, ok?


Chapter I: Hiei's journal. Day I  
  
Another cool day in Tokyo. Kuwabara thinking of Yukina like always. Yusuke cutting class and receiving slaps from Kayko for looking at other girls. Kurama with Botan helping out in Genkay's temple and Hiei as usual, sitting on a tree. Hiei was there for hours looking at Kurama showing Botan how to use a whip and some medical techniques. Kurama notice that Hiei hasn't moved from the same tree in quite a while. Kurama walked to Hiei's tree and lade against it.  
  
"You haven't moved at all, Hiei. Come down from there, you might learn something." Said Kurama with a sweet voice. Hiei only ignored him and looked away.  
  
"Yeah Hiei. I just don't know how you can stay up there for hours without pain" Said Botan with a cheerful tune.  
  
"Its none of your business, leave me alone you fairy onna." Hiei replied with a calm tune.  
  
"Hm, well excuse me!! I see someone is in a bad mood today!" Botan said with a frown. Kurama smiled and looked at Botan.  
  
"Don't mind him, he is always that way, its just his way of saying that he is just find" Said Kurama. Hiei quickly stood up.  
  
"I'm not always this way!! Well...umm...stay out of this you stupid Kitzuney" Hiei yelled to Kurama. Kurama notice a difference on Hiei and he closed his eyes. Botan looked at both of them confused.  
  
"Umm, well I see that I am not the problem here soo...I'll go get something to munch on. See ya Kurama." With that, Botan quickly turn around and starts to walk to Genkay's temple.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, ok Botan?" Kurama yelled to Botan. She turned around and snapped her figure.  
  
'I know, I will fix up one of your favorite sandwiches for you, ok?" Botan said with a sweet smile and ran of. Hiei stared at her as she ran to the temple. "Ugh...hm" Hiei sat on the tree and crossed his arms. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Hiei, what's wrong? I can always figure out what's wrong with you, but today...you're different. Want to talk about it?" Asked Kurama. Hiei only looked to the temple.  
  
"No, I don't want to talk to no one, now get lost!" Hiei growled. Kurama opened his eyes and looked up to Hiei.  
  
"Hm. I have an idea, since you don't want to take to me, why not make a journal? Kurama said with a calm and disappointed tune now that Hiei didn't trust him. Hiei looked down at Kurama and lift an eye brow.  
  
"That foolish. Isn't that stuff for girls?" Hiei asked. Kurama giggled. "No Hiei. A journal is a book where you express your self and relieve your from many emotions, kind of a way to hide feelings that you think that are not appropriate to be known by any one. I assure you, you will feel very relieved of getting everything out of your system." Kurama explained to Hiei.  
  
Hiei was silent for a while and then spoke. "That's nonsense. I don't need to write anything." A moment later, Botan ran back with two plates.  
  
"Here Kurama, Your favorite sandwich." Said botan with a big smile as she handed Kurama his sandwich. Hiei growled silently and looked away. "Oh, I almost forgot. Hiei, I made some sandwiches, do you want one? It might fix what ever is wrong with you in a flash" Botan said with a cheerful voice. Hiei swallowed dry.  
  
"No...Thank you." Hiei replied. Kurama giggle as he heard that Hiei's voice cracked. Hiei covered his mouth and sat back. "No thank you? Now those are good manners. You sound so cute when you talk like that" Botan said with a smile. Hiei mysteriously started to blush. Kurama looked at Hiei with wonder and then looked at Botan.  
  
"Well, I'll go see if I can help Genkay in something" Botan said as she ran to Genkay's temple. "I will be there in a second, Botan! Oh, and Hiei, think of what I said." With that, Kurama ran after Botan. Hiei started to think for a second. He looked at Kurama who entered the temple. Seconds later, he jumped away.  
  
In the afternoon, everyone was playing cards and having fun except for Hiei. He sat up on the roof so that no one would bother him and started to write.  
  
Hiei POV  
  
*~*~*~* Day I*~*~*~*  
  
When I first meet her I thought of her as an annoying girl, the type that never shuts up. I hated her accent. I she was the first on my torture list, but... when the time passed I couldn't get her sent away and I started to see many things I never saw before, like, how beautiful her hair looked when the wind violently stroke it. And how shinny her eyes are, just as shinny as the stars in a lonely night...What am I saying!? I am the forbidden child. I cant lo...AH!! Its still weird to even write what I feel. Well, what will you say? Your just a pathetic piece of Ningenkay paper...Well what ever. Darn! He is always around. Always taking her away, taking her attention. What does he have that I don't...probably height? What does she see in him!!? Wait, this sounds like if they were...together...NO!! I cant allow that...Sound!? What sound!? I'm writing on a stupid paper!! AHH!! This is boring.  
  
*~*~*~* Day I end*~*~*~*  
  
Shina: There!! Short huh? Well, the next chapter will be coming really soon now that I think it will be a little shorter. Please review...REVIEW!! I need REVIEWS!!  
  
Hiei: This is stupid. My!! Writing a journal!!  
  
Kuwabara: HA, HA!! Hiei is doing girly stuff!! HA, HA!!  
  
Hiei: What!! GIRLY!! * un sheets Katana* Come here you moronic ningent. From this day, you will be a GIRL!!  
  
Kuwabara: AAHHHHHH!! HE'S GONNA CUT OF MY...!!!  
  
Shina: Well ladies and gents, review and I will send the next chapter. Find out who is Hiei's crush and who is in the way.  
  
Joe: HEY!! Don't forget that I am the one who is helping with this story, so the credit should be MINE...and Kurama too.  
  
Kurama: Not again... *sweat drop* Shina, get your sister off my leg...She is cutting my circulation. SHINA!! AAHH!!  
  
Shina: ... 


End file.
